Runaway Love
by bloodrose
Summary: PG-13 just in case. full summary inside. "What. Your telling me that the long lost princess, the princess in her story, is me?!"
1. The Princess

Summary: Sakura is a long lost princess who is very self sufficient, Syaoran is a runaway prince in search of his place in the world. When they meet they aren't the closest people but will fate accept that. Can these two learn to be friends and trust each other before the world falls to darkness.  
  
I was watching some of the CCS AMVs that I have. I stumbled across one for At The Begging and it inspired me.  
  
Disclaimer: I would love to own CCS but I don't. I own nothing but bad family and a really big love life. So if you can take my annoying love life away but sueing than go right ahead. If not than I don't care, you wont get anything.  
  
Runaway Love  
  
"Talkin" ::Thinkin:: //Flashback//  
  
Chapter 1: Run Run As Fast As You Can  
  
It was a cold, dark, rainy night. In a almost deserted backwater town there lived a young woman at the age of 18. Her mother and father had died when she was only 4. Now she lived with a very nice family on a farm. She had honey colored hair and emerald green eyes witch made any man fall for her at first sight. This beauty was known as Sakura Kinmoto. Sakura's best friend, Tomyou also lived on the farm. When Sakura was 16 a strange 14 year old girl traveled into the small town. The only thing the girl could remember was her age and first name. Now at the age of 16 herself, she was ready to live a life outside this small town. Sakura had many secrets that not even Tomyou knew. Some that not even she knew herself. As Sakura and Tomyou sat on the porch watching the lighting from afar some strange new noise fluttered to there ears. They weren't scared at the noise but were very curious. Since the rain was coming down so hard it made a mist over the land making it where they couldn't see. Still curious they jumped off the porch and raced towards the noise. Within minutes they where completely lost. They wonder around for hours when they finally came upon a cave. After a short period of time they where fast asleep against one of the walls. ****** Sakura woke to Tomyou shaking her like mad. It took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't in her bed, and when she did she didn't know why. Than the memory of the night before hit her. She quickly stood up. "We should really be going. If we don't than they'll be very worried." Sakura nodded. Than the two friends walked out of the cave. The second their eyes focused on the dark, they realized where they where. About three minutes later and they where behind there house. Tomyou was about to walk in the back door when voices from inside caught her attention. "There is only the old woman and man." The voice sounded like a young man. "Bring them here." This man was older, his voice very cold. Than there was the sound of footsteps and than something hitting the floor hard. By this time Sakura and Tomyou where underneath the window. "What do you want?" The familiar sound of Mr.Avrey flooded to there ears. "Where is the princess. You took her in after her parents died." The older man said. "We don't know who your talking about. Its only me and my husband here." Than they herd footsteps and the sound of skin slapping skin. Mrs.Avrey screamed out in pain. "Don't lie to me woman. I know you have her. Where is she?" The old man spoke again. "We will never tell you. The princess is safe from your hands." Than there was the sound of two gun shots and all fell silent. "Sir. Where do you think she is?" It was the younger man from before. "They must have sent her away. Don't worry Princess, I will find you." the older man then laughed like a lunatic. After the sound of feet again and the door being shut the young girls herd the same sound from last night. Than they saw the holder of the sound. It was a tank. Sakura and Tomyou only sat there as they watched the tank roll out of eyesight, hoping it would give them some sense of what they just herd. Sakura was the first one to come to her senses. She dashed into the house. Mr. & Mrs. Avrey where on the floor. Soon Tomyou was standing behind her. Than Mrs. Avery moved. Sakura immediately ran to her side. She noticed the bullet only got her shoulder. Tomyou checked Mr. Avery as Sakura took Mrs. Avrey into her bed room to treat her wound. Than Tomyou came in. "Sakura, he's not dead but seriously wounded. I'll take care of her, just go get him." Sakura nodded and headed out of the room. She saw Mr. Avery trying to sit up. She ran to him and picked him up, taking him to the same room as Mrs. Avery. A few hours later Tomyou was in the kitchen, cooking lunch. Sakura was sitting on the front porch, fixing some boards that where broken. She than herd the sound of a hours behind her, she froze. ::What if that's them. Oh please let it not be them:: Than as if god himself had herd her prayer the sound of a woman's voice flooded Sakura's ears. "Excuse me miss. Is everything alright. I herd that some tank had come to your house." Sakura turned around. The girl was about her age. She had her hair up in two buns with pigtails running out of them. Sakura nodded and was about to go inside when the girl called again. "I'm Meling. You don't know me but I might be able to tell you why they came. I know everything is not alright. These men are ruthless and evil. They would do anything to get what they want. And right now they want someone. More like some people. A princess who was supposed to be sent here and me. I would really like it if you let me explain some things to you. Answer any questions you might have." Meling said, going a mile a minute. Sakura turned around but before she could say anything she heard Mrs. Avery call from inside the house, "Let her in Sakura. I do have some questions for her. I know who she is, she won't hurt us." "Fine. Follow me." Sakura said. Meling nodded and than followed Sakura into the house. ************************  
  
A/N: Okay, tell me what you think. Its short and all. Next chappie u learn what the men where saying to Mrs. & Mr. Avery and we meet Syaoran, I think. Flames are also greatly appreciated. Also, me and a friend are going to be righting a DBGT/Inuyasha fic. Got any ideas than send them in. Oh yea, It might be awhile before I get the next chapter in. You see, I just realized I don't like my boyfriend the way I thought I did. And if that's not bad enough I found out that my ex b/f still likes me and that my cuz's best friend, who I happen to like alot, might like me. I'm trying to get him and my cuz to go skating so I can ask him. If you want u can tell me what u think bout that, but me not forsin u. 


	2. The Truth

A/n: I known it's been awhile but a lot of stuff has been going on. I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned than I wouldn't be wishing I had a job. If you want to sue go ahead. You'll get a few anime and pictures but that's it.  
  
Runaway Love  
  
Chapter Two: The Truth  
  
"Talking" Flashback ::Thinking:: (Me talking)  
  
"Here some tea." Tomyou said, giving Melin a cup with tea in it.  
  
"Thank you." She responded. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'm going to tell you a story that will probably answer most of them. This all happened years ago, when the princess was born. A prophecy foretold her to be the one to finally destroy the evil. Now the king of a neighboring land did not like this so he sent his men to kill the young girl. For the last fourteen years everyone thought her dead but a couple of months ago they found out that she was still alive. I'm looking for this princess in order to protect her. The men that attacked today are also looking for her, but they want her dead. Rumor has it that the man who was supposed to kill the young princess had left her with a family in a small town. No ones sure which town it is so they are going to every town and looking. They have already killed ten girls and injured many more. I'm hoping that I can find the princess before they do. I don't know much but I do know that she was in one of five towns. I've searched all the others and found nothing. Which means she's in this town."  
  
"I know some of this, but some was lost. Who are you exactly? I've herd of a young girl by the name of Melin traveling from town to town, helping the people who where hurt, but that's all I know." Mrs. Avery asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you this but for some reason I have to. My name is Melin Rae. I'm the cousin of Syaoran Li, the air to the Li kingdom." Melin told them.  
  
"We where told that an air to a known Kingdome would come and help us. But I never thought that it would be such a good Kingdome like Li." Mr. Avery spoke. His words confused Sakura.  
  
"Help you with what?" Sakura asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"To help us with the princess. Fourteen years ago a young man came to us and told us about the prophecy. He told us that he could not kill the young girl, he had too much good in his heart. We agreed to take the little girl in until someone came to help her live up to her destiny." Mrs. Avery told Sakura.  
  
"Wait. You're saying that this princess, the girl everyone is looking for, is me?" Sakura's shocked voice asked.  
  
"Yes. Please don't be mad at us for not tell you this but we didn't know how. And we thought it would be safer if you didn't know." Mr. Avery responded.  
  
Sakura sighed. She didn't want to accept this but she knew she had to. There had always been something different about her, something she couldn't explain, but now she could. "I'm not mad, just shocked. What's going to happen to me now?" Sakura asked, looking at Melin.  
  
"You need to learn how to control the power that's inside you. I don't really know much about it but I can teach you. In a couple of weeks we can go to the Li Kingdome and get help from my aunt. She'll probably not tell anyone, since so many want you dead, but until then we will take whatever god throws at us. I know that's not the safest thing to do, but its the smartest right now."  
  
"Yea."  
  
A/n: I know its short but get over it. The next chapter is going to be really long. Here is a sample:  
  
Sakura was training with Melin, Tomyou was watching, when she saw someone out in the forest.  
  
"Melin, someone's there." Melin instantly turned around. She knew who it was in an instant.  
  
"Syaoran, what the hell are you doing here?" She screamed. A few moments later a boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked out. 


End file.
